Pipo
is one of the main protagonists of Sammy & Co. He is a student in Lulu's class in the reef village located in the Southern Seas. Appearance Pipo is roughly the same size of Ricky and Ella. He has a gray face that goes ecru under his mouth. His eyes are blue, and he has yellow scales. Personality Pipo is cynical, pessimist, grumpy, stubborn, and a bit lazy. He mainly prefers eating and sleeping all day instead of going outside the reef village to explore. He also has a tendency to complain which often drives Ricky, Ella, and Annabel crazy. But despite his laziness and being a complainer, Pipo cares deeply to his friends and he's very loyal to them. He's also a bit of a worrywart whenever he and his friends venture outside the reef village since he knows that the ocean can be very dangerous with numerous predators around, but he also has courage whenever his friends' lives are at stake. And whenever there's a situation, Pipo is often there to help them in need and he enjoys spending time with them. Pipo can also be a bit gullible at times and often believe in lies. Once he found out he's been tricked, Pipo can get very upset and mad for being lied at by someone even when the lies is very obvious to him, but he didn't pick it up sooner. Relationships Ricky and Ella Pipo is good friends with the two baby sea turtles of the reef village. But out of the two, Pipo views Ricky as his best friend. Pipo is oblivious about Ricky's infatuation with Ella and he often unintentionally ruin it for him. However, he's willing to secretly help them hang out with each other when Sammy and Ray got into an argument and split the reef in the episode"A Divided Reef". Annabel As the only members of the group to not be a turtle, Pipo and Annabel are very close despite being polar opposites when it comes to their personalities. They're both very loyal to Ricky and Ella, and they would often help them in need. Whenever the two turtles got into a fight, Pipo and Annabel would both serve as their mediator to help find an alternative solution for them. His father Pipo lives with only his father at the reef village. He tends to be annoyed by his father's blindness and stubbornness, but he loves him very dearly and is very protective of him. And because of his father's inability to see well, Pipo often acts as his guide so that he doesn't run into something or someone in the village. Sammy and Ray While Pipo doesn't interact with Sammy and Ray a lot, he respects them since they're the leaders of the reef village as well as the grandfathers to Ella and Ricky, respectively. The Rockfish Like the rest of his friends, Pipo doesn't like Glitz, Crudd, and Babbles since they like to bully him and his friends, and the Rockfish are on Big Boss's side. In the episode "Pipo's Pack", Pipo briefly joined the Rockfish when he had enough of his friends' inability to correctly rehearse his synchronized swimming for a competition. Throughout his time with the Rockfish, Pipo bossed them around and demanded each of them to correctly do his synchronized swimming movements in order for him to beat Ricky's group. Eventually, Pipo realized how pushy he was to the Rockfish when he found out that they planned to get rid of him from the group due to his bossiness, and he returned to his real friends at the end of the episode. Big Boss Like the rest of his friends, Pipo doesn't trust Big Boss because of his desire to rule the reef village with an iron fin. And because of Pipo's loyalty to his home, he and his friends often work together to foil Big Boss's numerous plans before he overthrow Sammy as the village chief and take over the reef. Marco and Philippe Since Marco and Philippe are both henchmen to Big Boss, Pipo doesn't trust them and he views them as his enemies. Jax Just like with Marco and Philippe, Pipo doesn't trust Jax since he's heavily associate with Big Boss. Trivia * Because Pipo is created to be the fourth main character of Sammy & Co, he's the only main character who didn't appear in A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise, the second prequel film of the TV series. ** And as a result, it's unknown how he met and become friends with Ricky, Ella, and Annabel. ** He's also the only main character who didn't have a character biography on the official Sammy & Co website.http://web.archive.org/web/20160117051348/http://www.sammy-series.com/en * In the episode "Fortune and Fib Telling", Pipo had trouble figuring out what he wants to be when he grows up. Eventually after he tricked Big Boss into believing there's a seaquake, Pipo decided to be an actor. * An Animation Magazine article erroneously wrote that Pipo is a flute fish instead of a butterfly fish.https://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/zodiak-kids-snaps-up-sammy-co-rights-ahead-of-miptv/ Gallery Promotional artwork Sammy & Co.jpg Sammy & Co Netflix promotional artwork.jpg Renders Pipo Render.png See also * Pipo on the Sammy Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Sammy & Co characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Animals